


Love Between a Dwarf and a Hobbit. Is It Possible?

by Tuatara_Cda



Series: ImaginexHobbit drabbles [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, ImaginexHobbit, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuatara_Cda/pseuds/Tuatara_Cda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a fellow hobbit, and a of friend of Bilbo's. You love Bofur, and wonder at if it's possible.</p><p>There is a drabble that was submitted to, then posted on Imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com on May 07, 2014. I'm very fond of this piece. That I decided to try and write the recipient point of view for this drabble. The post can be found at: http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/85029522204/imagine-bofur-loving-you-but-not-having-enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Between a Dwarf and a Hobbit. Is It Possible?

**Author's Note:**

> If it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkein.

You couldn't help it, every time he looked at you, your heart would jump in to your throat. Your heart felt like there were butterflies trying to get out, and your knees went weak.

Was it useless? You almost missed the hints. Were they hints? But did Bofur love you?

You adored the way he looked out for his brother and cousin. You appreciated how friendly and accepting he was of you and your friend Bilbo. You somehow got the best watch times and extra food in your bowl, It was lovely that he stayed to watch with you or provided you with lovely conversation during mealtimes. You were never lonely or hungry with him. You longed for him to show you how to get on your horse easier or for him to help you, but you'd prefer to ride on his horse with him.

You wondered at how his hair could retain it's shape day after day, when each morning yours was so messy. You wondered at how his hat could hold that shape. You didn't know he loved what your nose did when you sneezed. He always asked if you were feeling well, giving you his coat, or blanket to keep warm with. What you really wanted, was for him to keep you warm.

You thought you annoyed him to no end, but he secretly loved that. How you'd go on about mud stuck to the spaces between your toes. You didn't know he adored listening to you complain about how miserably cold the river water to bath in was, but you felt much better afterwords. Did he have something to do with that?

You didn't know that he loved the sound of your laughter, and that it warmed him, that he took any and every opportunity to make you laugh. You loved how he would constantly make you laugh, or that you loved the sound of his laughter. You adored how he was so optimistic most of the time.

But was there anything that could be done about it? He was a dwarf. You were a hobbit. What could he ever see in you?

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading. Please comment, I'd like to hear what you think. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
